


A First Time For Everything

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Butt Plugs, Challenges, Conversations, Dildos, Domestic Fluff, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Lube, M/M, Marcky, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Reminiscing, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shane buys Mark and Nicky a joke gift for their anniversary, Nicky takes it as a personal challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Time For Everything

Mark leaned down, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. He sort of wanted to sit down on the couch next to Nicky, but there wasn't room under the crinkled mountain of wrapping paper, so he sat on the arm instead, watching Nicky tear open another gift.

They were gifts for both of them, really, but Mark didn't mind leaving the responsibility up to Nicky. If there was one thing he'd learned in the last ten years it was never to get between Nicky and a present.

Ten years. Ten years since they'd both finally realised they fancied the hell out of each other. Had since Nicky had walked up on that stage in a suit, smiled nervously, and sung his way into the band that Mark had somehow helped start. They'd dance around it a bit, neither confident enough to take the first step until that day in April 1999 when Swear It Again had gone number one and they'd all stood up and hugged excitedly, and in the confusion of it all Mark and Nicky had ended up kissing.

He wasn't sure who had started it, but the room had gone dead silent while they separated, both blushing, and then Bryan had burst out laughing, clapped them both on the back and said it was about fucking time.

He could chart their relationship by the history of the band. They'd slept together the first time in the same week they'd filmed the video for If I Let You Go, laid together in a Tenerife hotel room, Nicky's eyes heavy lidded while Mark had pushed slowly into him, kissing everywhere he could reach, trying to hold on even while Nicky arched helplessly and made gasping noises that shouldn't have existed.

Their first fight had been in America, when they were all exhausted and irritable from the pointlessness of trying to get famous in a country that couldn't have cared less, and Nicky had accused Mark of borrowing his jacket and stretching it out, and Mark had said he never did, and they ended up shouting at each other for twenty minutes before having rough, clawing, biting sex on the floor of a California hotel room.

They'd moved in together while doing the press for the World Of Our Own album. They hadn't really bothered before that, were always in hotel rooms, but Nicky had wanted to get a proper place and it had just made sense for them to do that together. Because when it was the two of them, it always made sense.

And here they were, in the same Dublin house, surrounded by friends. Their families had come for lunch but now it was getting late, everyone drunk and merry around them while Nicky ripped into the latest presents from the latecomers. Shane had just pressed a box into his hands and was giggling to himself, looking self-satisfied and a bit drunk.

Nicky ripped the lid off the box, then stared into it for a long moment before laughing, lifting out his gift.

“The Annihilator?”

It was huge, made Mark wince a little internally. An enormous shiny black dildo. He didn't even know they made them that big, but he supposed he wasn't that surprised. It was as long as Nicky's forearm, thicker. Nicky picked up the box, reading out loud while Shane laughed.

“Fourteen inches, 3 inch diameter, the Annihilator is...” He raised an eyebrow. “A truly delicious challenge.” He looked up at Shane. “Thank you?”

“You should have seen the look the girl gave me when I bought it!” He chuckled back. “She said she's never actually seen anyone get one, so congratulations.”

“Thanks Shay.” Nicky laughed, turning it over in his hands. “Maybe I could use it as a doorstop. Hang coats on it or something.” He squeezed the head while the rest of the room laughed. “Bloody hell.” He handed it out to Mark, who took it, surprised at the weight of it. “Might need to work my way up to that one.”  
  
“Ah, figured you'd be off shoving it in tonight!” Shane joked. “Can't make it fit?”

“Could if I wanted.” Nicky winked. He reached. and Mark gave it back, feeling firm silicone squeeze firmly in his hand before it was taken. “You don't think I could?”

“I don't think you could.” Mark pointed out. “I don't think I could. That's mental.”

“I could if I wanted.” Nicky looked down at it, holding it up to look at it properly. “Bit of a stretch, and yeah.”

“Come off it, Nico!” Shane laughed. Mark giggled. Shane had probably been the most weirded out by their relationship at the beginning. Not in a homophobic way, just in a small-town, wide-eyed sort of way that was sort of adorable. Then Nicky had patiently sat him down and explained about felching, and Shane had seemed fairly unsurprised after that. Now he was the worst of the lot, asking inappropriate questions despite the fact that ten years had passed and... well, their sex life wasn't boring, but after ten years you weren't exactly going at it every five minutes any more.

They'd done it this morning, Nicky riding Mark slowly, his lips parted, eyes closed in obvious pleasure, Mark's hands holding his hips while they'd rocked together. It had been a bit lovely, feeling Nicky tighten around him, watching him stroke himself as they both got close. They'd come together, which didn't happen all that often, and it had been thoroughly nice, holding each other while they'd come down, sweaty and panting.

But Shane always had questions. Kian didn't, didn't seem all that bothered, really, though considering the noises they heard through the wall, he and Jodi didn't need much more in the way of information. They'd heard her call him 'slave', once, and had giggled hysterically while she hit a screaming orgasm in the room next door.

Shane was blushing like a teenager who had told a dirty joke, looking well pleased with himself. Nicky put the dildo back in the box.

“I could.”

“You couldn't.” Shane shook his head. “Nobody could.”

“ _I_ could.” Nicky protested. “It's not that big.”

“It's pretty big.” Mark pointed out.

“You'd hurt yourself!” Shane argued. “You'd end up in bloody hospital!”

“Have a go, Nix.” Kian piped up, his face way too smug for Nicky's liking. All of a sudden Mark knew how this was going to play out. He'd seen in way too many times. They'd get a bit drunk, someone would say that Nicky couldn't do something, and...

“I will!” Nicky announced. “I fucking bet I can.”

“Nicky, don't...” Mark started, but it was too late, Nicky was lifting the dildo out of the box, squinting at it like he was trying to measure it with his eyes.

“I'll have it in by the time we get back to work.” He decided.

“That's only two months.” Shane argued. “You couldn't get it in if you had two years!”

“Like you know, Shane.” Nicky bit back. “The only thing that's ever touched your arse is last night's curry.” He held the dildo up. “This fucker's going in.”

“Look, here's another present...” Mark picked up a box, trying to distract him. “I wonder what it is...?”

“Mark, I love you, but shut up. This is important.” Nicky held the dildo with one hand, the other reaching for his beer. “Shane doesn't reckon I can get this in.”

“It was just a joke...” Shane's forehead was wrinkling in concern, his mouth starting to twist into a regretful frown. “Look, it's just a stupid thing I saw when I couldn't think what else to get. I didn't mean...”

“Oh no, Shay. You bought this for me, I'm gonna use it.” Nicky said defiantly. Mark managed not to point out that Nicky hadn't used half the gifts he'd been given over the years. There was a tool kit in the garage that had been collecting dust for over half their relationship, and he'd never seen Nicky wear the propeller hat Bryan had bought as a joke for his twenty-first. “Challenge accepted.”

“It's not a...”

“Challenge accepted.” Nicky said firmly, raising an eyebrow. “Now who's getting me another beer?”

 

*

 

“Good morning.” Nicky murmured. Mark opened his eyes, already smiling when he felt a breath blow over his ear. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Do you?” Mark replied sleepily. “Why's that then?”

“Because I've been wanting you to fuck me for ten years and one day.” Nicky explained. “And quite a bit before that.”

“Sorry to have kept you waiting.”

“You should be.” Fingers pushed under his t-shirt, tickling his spine. “Sexy.”

“Mmm...” Mark agreed, pushing into the hand that drifted around to his morning erection. “Come on then.” He goaded, feeling the hardness of Nicky against his back. Nipping bites trailed down his neck. “Ten years.”

“Ten whole years.” Nicky agreed. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Mark let himself be rolled over onto his back, laughing when Nicky scrambled on top of him, head resting in his neck. He was a bit hungover, could tell that now that he actually had to move. His mouth tasted dreadful, and there was a persistent pain in the back of his head. He wanted a big glass of water and another five hours sleep. He wanted...

A spit-slicked hand pushed under the waist of his pyjama bottoms, wrapping around his cock.

That was quite nice, too.

“Nix...” He breathed, pressing up into the touch. “Bit nice.”

“Really nice.” Nicky nodded, looking down. “How... um... how big you think it is? Around?”

“Um... what?” Mark asked, confused. “Never had any complaints.”

“Yeah, I know. No. But...” Nicky looked back up at him. “Like... if you were going to say a diameter, for instance...”

Diameter. Mark had never heard Nicky say that word before, and suddenly he'd heard it twice within twenty-four hours.

“I don't know.” Mark shrugged. “Like, an inch and a half I guess?” He looked up at Nicky, who was appraising him in a way that was decidedly uncomfortable. “Why?” He asked tentatively, though he sort of knew what the answer would be.

“Just a second.” Nicky was off and out of the room all of a sudden, his bare arse disappearing down the hall. Mark heard the thump of feet on the stairs, then thudding steps across the downstairs, the click of a door opening. Then it closed again, feet coming back up. Nicky appeared again, a familiar box held under his arm, something in his other hand. He climbed back onto the bed, rather impressive erection bobbing in front of him.

“Nix...”

“Just a second.” Nicky pulled out the contents of the box. Then Mark realised what was in the other hand when he heard the screeching slide of a rusting tape-measure. “Right...” He put the dildo next to Mark's thigh, looking at it thoughtfully. It seemed even bigger now they were sober, this black, shiny thing dwarfing him. “Right.” He held up the measure, squinting as he lined it up. “You are... an inch and five-eighths wide and....” He turned the measure. “Seven long.”

“Thanks, Nicky. I needed to know that.” Mark sighed, sitting up slightly to watch the older boy's determined face. “Why did I need to know that?”

“Well, if this is fourteen and three...” Nicky mused. “I basically need to double that.”

“You really don't _need_ to.” Mark pointed out.

“You don't think I can?”  
  
Mark sighed. He wasn't going to say that, it would just make Nicky worse. “Babe, I think you can fit anything in your arse that you want.” He said sympathetically. “It doesn't mean you _should_. I don't want to have to call an ambulance because you've managed to put a hole in something important.”

“I'm not _stupid_ , Markus.” Nicky rolled his eyes condescendingly. “All I'm saying is that this thing's going up my arse.”

“But _why?_ ”

“Because Shane said I couldn't.” Nicky shrugged, as though that was all the explanation that was necessary. “He's wrong.”  
  
“He usually is.” Mark reasoned. “You know he asked me once how we figure out who has to be the girl?”

“Paper scissors rock.” Nicky replied promptly. “Apparently I lose more than you.”

“Or win.” Mark reasoned. “Depends how you look at it.”

“I already won.” Nicky grinned and leant down to kiss him, the tape measure still in one hand. Mark accepted, remembering suddenly that he'd been about to fuck Nicky not five minutes before.

“You still wanna have sex?” Mark asked, nosing at Nicky's cheek when his boyfriend pulled away a little. “Paper scissors rock?”

“I want you to fuck me.” Nicky murmured back. “Hard.”

“Oh...” Mark bit his lip. “Hard?”

“As hard as you can.” Nicky confirmed. Fingers trailed down Mark's cheek. “Spread me wide.” He rubbed their noses together. “You know, for training.”

“For training.” Mark repeated, rolling his eyes.

Then Nicky kissed him hard, rubbing against him, and oh...

Yep.

Okay.

 

*

 

Mark was coming out of the shower a few days later when he heard noises from the study. He wasn't sure at first what they were. They weren't sex noises, specifically, but they were definitely in the ballpark. A moan, a sort of whine. He went to investigate, figuring if Nicky was jerking off he could at least hang around and watch.

Nicky was sitting at the desk, staring determinedly at the computer screen. The dildo was next to him, sat on the desk and slouching slightly under it's own weight. Nicky had taken to keeping it with him almost all the time, kept looking at it consideringly. Mark had had to ask him to remove it from the table the day before as it was sort of putting it off his breakfast. Nicky had it back less than an hour later, though, sitting on the couch watching a movie and turning it over and over in his hands like he was testing it.

“What are you doing?” Mark asked. Nicky looked up in surprise, then glanced at his new, shiny, black, sort of formidable friend.

“Erm... watching a video.”

“What kind of video?” Mark crossed his arms, leaning against the doorway. “Do I want to watch it too?”

“Probably not.” Nicky winced. “Ehm... just a tutorial. You know. Learning something. Doing something worthwhile.”

“What are you learning?” From the sound of it, it wasn't how to crochet or make a birdhouse.

“Uh...” Nicky motioned him over. Mark went, peering over his shoulder.

“Ah.” There was a very friendly looking lad on the screen, talking his audience cheerfully through the process. He had a good face for this sort of thing, seemed professional and kind. Except for the part where he was starkers and on his knees, working an eye-watering buttplug into his arse. It was about halfway in. As Mark watched, the widest part of the bulge slipped past and he was all the way down, looking pleased with himself and talking about what to do next. “He's done this before.”

“Couple times.” Nicky pointed at the lad's channel listing, which boasted over thirty videos. “This isn't the biggest one, but I though I should start slow.”

“Sensible.” Mark didn't know what else to say. “I still think you're crazy.”

“I'm determined.” Nicky corrected. Mark laughed, shaking his head. “I ordered something.”

“Did you?” Mark asked, leaning on the arm of the chair and dropping a kiss on Nicky's cheek. “What's that?”

“Erm...” Nicky paused the video, flicking over to a different tab. “These.”

“Oh.” It was a rather nice case, the sort of thing that drill bits would be kept in, maybe, with pre-cut slots for all the different parts. Except these were a different kind of tool. Mark looked at the run of ten cone-shaped buttplugs, graduating from quite reasonable, all the way up to eye-watering. The big one looked like it could be used to bludgeon a horse to death. Or Nicky, if he used it wrong and slipped. “Have I mentioned that this is stupid?”

“No.” Nicky said sarcastically. “Please enlighten me.”

Mark sighed and ruffled his hair. It was hopeless, this, and he knew it. Nicky was in a mood, had made a decision, and that was that. Like the time he'd decided to shave his head. It didn't matter if it made sense, just that Nicky was determined to do it.

“Well, be safe.” Mark offered uselessly, then went to see if he could find some breakfast.

 

*

 

“Okay.” Nicky said. “Right.” He added a bit more lube, looking down at the plug he'd selected. Mark had suggested he go for the smallest one first, but Nicky had said no, the third smallest would be fine to start with. He looked a bit unsure now, though, holding it in his hand. “Okay.” He said again, reaching back. He'd already stretched himself, which had been a bit nice to watch, kneeling up on the bed and fucking himself on his fingers.

“You don't have to.” Mark reminded him, knowing it was probably pointless. “We can just tell Shane you did.”

Nicky gave him a withering look. Mark raised his hands in defeat, watching Nicky position it underneath himself.

Then he started to push down.

“Oh.” Nicky bit his lip, eyes falling closed. Mark moved closer to look. It was about halfway in, the base of the cone spreading out beneath him. “Oh Christ.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Nicky breathed in deep, pushed down a little more. Mark watched, wincing, as he took it a little further, then a little more, his hole looking way too tight around it. Then it was in, muscles closing back around the waist, the base pressed to his arse. “Fuck.”

Mark just stroked his thigh, not knowing what to say.

“Oh wow. Oh...” Nicky's eyes squeezed tighter, his head tipping back a little bit. “Marky I...” He gulped. “Fuck, it's right on my prostate. Jesus...” He gasped, hand reaching down to stroke the erection that had gone from half-hard to throbbing in about five seconds. “So full.”

Okay and yeah, that was pretty hot, watching Nicky fuck his fist slowly, cheeks and chest start to flush. Nicky groaned, opening his eyes. They looked dazed, tears of effort shining in them. Mark reached out to help, climbing onto the bed next to him. Nicky leant into his chest, arm hanging onto his neck like he was falling.

“Fuck.” Nicky whispered. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck... fuck.” He gasped, hips moving slowly as he pushed himself up into Mark's grip. “You don't... fuck.”

“You want to take it out?”

“No. No. God...” Nicky arched suddenly, shouting out something unintelligible and coming over Mark's hand. He was whimpering, but even after he stopped, even after he should have relaxed again, he was still rocking slightly, panting gasps shaking him. He reached down to grab the base, tilting it, then cried out again. He wasn't hard any more, but another spurt of cum still dribbled from his cock while his arm locked tight around Mark's neck. Mark kissed him, not sure what else to do, felt Nicky's mouth suck desperately at his.

It slowed after a few minutes, and Mark helped him lay carefully down, lying face-to-face while Nicky blinked slowly over eyes that were too wide.

It was a stupid question, but... “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Nicky drew in a deep breath through his nose, eyes closing for a minute. “Bit intense. Didn't expect that. Probably should have started a bit smaller.”

I told you so. I told you so. I told you so.

Mark kept his mouth shut. If he said something, Nicky would probably try to shove another one in alongside it.

“How um...” Mark winced. “How long do you have to leave it in for?”

“Until it's comfortable.” Nicky shrugged.

“Is it?”

“Nope.” Nicky closed his eyes, leaning into Mark's chest. “It's um... it's not painful, but it's so full. Not like a cock, more like someone's blowing up a balloon inside me.” He reached back, adjusting slightly, flinching. “It's right on my prostate. It's so weird. I feel like I want to come all the time. Like, if I moved right I could just come forever.”

“That sounds exhausting.” Mark stroked his hair. “You'd get bored after a while.”

“Yeah.” Nicky laughed, but he sounded strained. “Distract me?”

“How?”

“Dunno. Tell me a story or something.”

“Once upon a time...” Mark joked. Nicky shifted against him, breath puffing over Mark's nipple. Mark wrapped arms around him, feeling the tense shape of his back.

“Yeah...?” Nicky prompted.

“Oh, I was just kidding.” Mark shrugged.

“Don't care. Finish the story.”

“Um...” Mark shrugged, trying to think of something to say. “Once upon a time...” He kissed Nicky's hair. “There was this idiot who thought it was a good idea to shove a fourteen inch dildo in his arse.” He heard a soft laugh. “And his boyfriend wondered why the hell he'd want to do that, but then remembered that he was stubborn and competitive and that was one of the reasons he'd fallen in love with him in the first place.”

“Was it?”

“Yeah.” Mark nodded, feeling Nicky shift under the hand stroking his spine. Fingers curled into his, tugging it down, and guided him into making slow, comforting circles on his lower back. “There?”

“Yeah. Helps.” Nicky breathed slowly, deliberately. Mark nodded, pressing as firmly as he thought was safe. He didn't fucking know what was safe, but Nicky was sighing happily, kissing his chest. “What were the other reasons?”

“Huh?” Mark blinked, confused, and then realised what Nicky was talking about. “Oh... I dunno. Cute, sexy, funny, smart. All the obvious clichés.” He shrugged. “I think the first time I wanted you was in Sligo, when you were staying with Shane. I mean, I already fancied you, but the first time I _wanted_ you was when you were all cuddled up with him, laughing about something, and I realised all I wanted to do was shove him out of the way and pull you into my lap.”

“You should have.” Nicky murmured. “I only stayed with him because I was afraid I might actually molest you in your sleep.”

“You've done that enough since then.” Mark pointed out. He'd woken up more than a few times over the years to sinking wetness on his cock, hungry eyes looking up at him. He kissed Nicky's forehead, using his thumb to knead a little bit while his hand made circles. “You're mental, and I love you.”

“Love you too.” Nicky opened his eyes, looking up. “This is nice. We don't talk so much any more.”

“Don't we?” Mark pursed his lips. He supposed it was true. After all this time there wasn't that much to say. They tended to sit in silence, watching TV or one of them would be playing with a phone or a laptop, or writing lyrics. They talked, yeah, when they were out or something, or hanging out with the lads, but... “I guess we don't. Sorry.”

“Don't be.” Nicky shrugged. “It's sort of cool that there's nothing to talk about. Means we got all the complicated crap out of the way.”

Mark nodded in agreement. “Yeah. Still, I don't remember the last time we laid in bed in the middle of the day.”

“Um...” Nicky pursed his lips, thinking. “Last year, when we had the flu.”

That had been nice, despite the phlegm and coughing and high temperatures. It had been sweaty and mucusy and once Nicky had accidentally sneezed on Mark's face, but it had been good, all snuggled up in their socks and flannel pyjamas with bowls of soup, arguing over who had to be the next one to go make tea.

“How you feeling?” Mark asked flattening his hand out and pressing a little, feeling muscles shift and tense. “You okay?”

“I'm okay.” Nicky nodded. “I should be okay to sit up.”

“Are you going to?”

“No. Gonna stay here while you rub my back.” Nicky stretched, then snuggled back in. Mark was sort of relieved. He could feel Nicky dozing a little, the orgasm and effort having taken it out of him a bit. “You feel nice.”

“Go to sleep if you like.” Mark offered. “I'll stay here.”

“I don't think I could.” Nicky yawned, nuzzling into his chest.

But ten minutes later he was snoring lightly, his hands loose between their chests.

 

*

 

“You're sure about this?”

“Too late to go back now.” Nicky grinned, reaching down to adjust himself a bit. He'd worked his way up to his third plug, after almost a week of constantly wearing the last two, only taking it out when he needed to sleep, shit, or leave the house. He looked like he'd lost a little bit of weight, and Mark was a bit concerned, knew he'd been cutting meals so he didn't need the toilet as often.

They were halfway down the street, and Nicky's gait was starting to get a bit more natural after the first stiffly hesitant steps. Just down to the corner shop and back. He'd been okay walking around the house, but this was different. This was outside, with the birds singing and the sun shining merrily down and people walking past totally oblivious to the fact that Nicky was wandering down the street with a two-inch wide buttplug inside him.

“Oooh, walking's really weird.” Nicky announced. Some kids ran past them, following their mother, and Mark almost blushed, feeling like they were doing something really really wrong that close to small children. He wondered if you could get arrested for doing this sort of thing in public.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, just keeps kinda...” Nicky shifted, a slight skip infecting his step. “Shifting. Like, the bottom's staying put, but inside it's all...” He laughed, pausing to lean against a fence. Mark stopped, wondering what was going on.

“What you doing?”

“Just a minute.” Nicky closed his eyes, breathing out slowly. “Sorry, I was getting a hard-on.”

More children ran past. Fucking hell, was there a field trip on or something?

“I blew you twenty minutes ago!” Mark hissed quietly. “Really?”

And that had been nice, sucking Nicky slowly, his fingers gripping the base of the plug and rocking it, listening to Nicky fall apart. He'd come hard, soaking Mark's chin when he'd pulled back a little to avoid choking on the rather impressive load filling his mouth.

“Just give me a minute.” Nicky bit his lip, breathing slowly. “Okay. Yep.” He pushed off the fence, beginning to walk slowly again. Mark fell into step beside him, shooting concerned glances whenever he made a sound or changed his gait. “How far is it?”

“The same distance it always is.” Mark laughed, reaching out to take Nicky's hand, feeling it squeeze tight. “We can go back.”

“We can't.” Nicky's voice was determined. “It's fine. I'm getting the hang of it.”

“Okay.” Mark snuck a look at him. He was walking a bit stiffly, every step very careful, but he was moving forward, his eyes trained unblinkingly straight ahead. “I love you.” He said, trying to be at least a little bit distracting. Nicky smiled, glancing over at him.

“I love you too.” He replied, his steps speeding up. An old lady went past, shot a look at their joined hands, and then kept walking. Nicky laughed, looking up at him. “Remember the first time we held hands in public?”

“It was the day after we came out, wasn't it?” Mark asked. Nicky nodded. “It felt so weird, which is odd, because it should be a natural thing, holding hands in public, but I'd gotten so used to not doing it that actually doing it felt like I was slipping up or something.” He laughed, remembering. “We'd just finished recording She's Back that morning, and I went out for a cigarette, and you came to find me, and I remember you taking my hand and it was just...” He laughed. “It was funny, I kept expecting a reporter to come out of nowhere and take our picture, but they didn't. I just finished my smoke and we went back inside. People probably saw us, but nobody cared.”

“Then about a week later we went to that nightclub opening and _everybody_ cared.” Nicky added. “I remember someone asking when we were getting married, and I was like 'we've only been out a week! Give me a minute!”

“We've only been out four years.” Mark shot back. “Hurry up.”

“Yeah, piss off.” Nicky laughed. “I like you too much. Why ruin it with a contract?”

“Fair point.” Mark agreed. They couldn't, anyway. He supposed they could have some sort of ceremony, but what was the point if it wasn't even legal? Nicky was in his will, was getting everything of importance, and he knew it was the same in the other direction, so there wasn't much else they could do. He squeezed Nicky's hand, getting a fond smile in return. “How you holding up?”

“Not bad.” Nicky shrugged. “Getting used to it. Don't know how the next one's gonna go, though.”

“Is there any point reminding you that you don't have to do this?”

“None at all.” His smirk was confident. “But thanks for caring.”

Mark shrugged.

“It's what I do.”

 

*

 

“Nicky, stop.” Mark ordered. His boyfriend shot an angry glare at him, still twisting his hips. “Stop it. You're going to hurt yourself.”

“No, I can...” Nicky grunted, biting his lip, his face going white. The plug was halfway in, and it didn't seem to be going any further.

“Stop.” Mark grabbed him, pulling him back up. Nicky tried to pull away, but he was panting, looking exhausted. “It's not worth it. Just stop.” He reached down, carefully removing what Nicky had managed to fit in and putting it over on the dresser out of reach. Nicky pouted, flopping back on the bed in disappointment.

“But...”

“Nix...” Mark climbed on next to him, leaning up on one arm to look at the frustrated boy on the bed. “You're going to do yourself a damage, sweetheart.”

“I'm not, I'm...” He huffed, looking away. “The last one fit.”

“The last one was smaller.” Mark reasoned, reaching out a hand to idly stroke Nicky's stomach, tracing his fingers over a jutting hipbone. “You're not up to it yet. Just go back to the old one.”

“Yeah.” Nicky grumbled, crossing his arms. He looked up at Mark. “I'm going to do it.”

“I know you are.” Mark agreed. “But you're going to do it safely so I don't have to explain to the hospital while you've ripped yourself open.” He sunk a finger into Nicky's navel, twisting it until the older boy giggled, slapping at his hand. “It'd be awkward.”

“They'll just think you're really impressive.” Nicky joked.

“I am.” Mark teased. Nicky reached up a hand, stroking knuckles down his cheek.

“You are.” He said softly. Mark smiled, bending down to kiss him. He pulled away after a moment, his fingers making tiny circles around Nicky's nipple. “My arse hurts.”

“I'm not surprised.” Mark laughed, trailing across to the other nipple. He wasn't angling for anything, it was just nice to touch sometimes, to feel the shape of Nicky under his hand, almost as familiar as his own. “Maybe leave off for a bit, okay? Your body can't love being like that all day every day.” It had been over three weeks now, and Nicky had showed no sign of his determination abating. He only had three plugs left to try, and this one was a doozy. Two and a half inches. The next one was two and five-eighths, and then the last was two and three-quarters. Then he was going for the big one. Mark still thought he was mad. “You want me to have a look?”

Nicky took a deep breath, his cheeks pinkening a little bit while he looked at Mark. Then he nodded, biting his lip, and rolled over.

“Okay.” Mark slithered down the bed, laying flat on his stomach with his feet hanging off the end. He rested on his elbows, using his hands to spread Nicky's cheeks, exposing him. This felt weirdly clinical, when usually he was down here to do something fun, but it was Nicky and it wasn't like they hadn't seen each other in embarrassing positions before.

“How's it look?”

“Fine.” Mark shrugged. “A bit red, but fine.” He bent down, brushing a kiss to the back of his balls, heard a giggly, ticklish laugh. He brushed a thumb over the pucker, felt it clench against him. “I'm happy to report that your arsehole is still here.”

“Oh, thanks. I thought I'd left it in my other wallet.” Nicky looked over his shoulder, winking at him. “You just going to stay down there staring at my arsehole?”

“I like your arsehole.” Mark shrugged. “It's probably my favourite arsehole.”

“I hope so. I don't want you seeing other arseholes.”

“Never.” Mark replied honestly, bending to press a light kiss to it. Nicky laughed, wriggling against him. “It's the only arsehole I'll ever want.”

“Do you mind?” Nicky asked. Mark looked up, wondering what he was on about. “That you've only ever been with me? Like... that you missed out?”

“I didn't miss out.” Mark shrugged. “I think I would have missed out if I had been with other lads, because then I might never have gotten you.” He brushed another kiss over it, just lightly. Nicky sighed happily, pushing back.

“Do you mind that I've been with other lads?”

“No.” Mark stuck out his tongue, prodding gently, feeling it twitch against him. “One of us had to know what he was bloody doing.” He bent a little lower, nibbling at Nicky's perineum. The blonde groaned softly, burying his face in his arms. “As long as you haven't since.”

“Why would I do that when I've got you?”

“Exactly.” Mark agreed. “Though if Shane bet you couldn't, you'd be off like a shot.”

“Not a chance.” Nicky rocked slowly into the sheets while Mark teased him, making slow circles around the abused muscles, not touching anything important but skating the edge as close as he could. “Oh, please...”

“Not too sore?” Mark checked, looking up. Nicky shook his head hard, hips rolling towards Mark's face. “Okay.” He shrugged, burying his face in the sweaty valley, listening to his boyfriend moan loudly, his tongue dipping in, laving over the hole, then dipping in again. Nicky cried out, pushing back.

“Fuck...” He swore, pushing himself up onto his knees, opening himself up a little more. Mark pushed his tongue in hard, trying to fuck him with it, tasting concentrated Nicky on his tongue.

The first time he'd tried this had been weird. Nicky had done it to him and he'd come so hard he thought he should probably return the favour. It was probably two years into their relationship by then. Not because he'd refused, but because it just hadn't come up. But then they had been sixty-nining in a Berlin hotel room and suddenly there'd been a tongue in his arse, which he hadn't at all expected.

Then a week later Mark was going down on Nicky, and figured while he was down there...

It had been okay. He'd been a bit apprehensive, but Nicky had gone wild. He hadn't even really noticed the taste, just knew that Nicky was on his back and clutching his knees to his chest to open himself wider, making noises that could best be described as squeals. He'd done it a lot more since, because how could you not when you were getting that kind of reaction?

“Oh... oh fuck...” Nicky gasped, pushing back. “Marky...”

“Mmm...” Mark moaned on purpose, hearing the gasp when he hummed against sensitive skin. He pushed a hand through trembling thighs, starting a slow, even stroke. Nicky groaned, grasping his hand to speed it up. Mark obliged, laughing when Nicky whimpered.

It didn't take long before Nicky was coming, spilling over his hand, his head buried in his arms. Mark gave him a last, smacking kiss, then sat up, sliding up the bed.

“Oh wow.”

“Okay?” Mark laughed, feeling delirious kisses start to slide down his cheek, an arm hooking his neck.

“Fantastic.” Nicky sighed. “Give me a moment and I'll return the favour.”

“Up to you.” Mark shrugged. He wouldn't say no, but that one had been more about Nicky. It wasn't tit for tat. He slid a hand up ribs that were sticking out a little more lately. “You need to eat more.”

“I'm fine.” Nicky said stubbornly. “It's only a bit longer, and we can order pizza or something, go all out.”

“Nicky...”

“Stop fussing.” Nicky raised an eyebrow. “Anyway, I feel pretty bloody relaxed.” He sat up, reaching for the plug. There was a bottle of lube handy as well, and he started pouring, spreading it. “Give me a hand.”

“Erm... okay...” Mark reached down, pressing two fingers in. Nicky was open, stretched from the last buttplug he'd taken out not an hour before. He added a third, felt no resistance. Then, hesitantly, he pushed in a fourth. There was a slight squeeze, but where he thought he'd be complaining himself, telling Nicky to slow down, there was just a slow, shuddering sigh. “Fuck, you're really stretched.”

“I know.” Nicky arched slowly, pushing into his hand. He handed Mark the plug. “In.”

Mark bit his lip, pressing it gently against the entrance and then forward. He got it to where they'd stopped last time, nudged it a little more. Nicky whimpered, but it wasn't as bad now. He pushed a little harder, watching the ring slowly envelope the toy. He looked up, checking, but Nicky had his eyes closed, bottom lip sucked up under his teeth. With a last, hesitant slide it went in, the muscles clasping back around it.

“That's really full.” Nicky breathed. Mark crawled up, watching as eyes fluttered open, a goofy smile crawling across his face.

“Doesn't hurt?”

“Uncomfortable, but...” Nicky shifted slightly. “It's funny, but it's sort of nice. Maybe I'm just getting used to it or something, but it's sort of good.” He reached up, running a hand down Mark's shoulder. “Hey.”  
  
“Hey.” Mark laughed. “I'm glad you're having fun.”

“I am. Yeah.” Nicky closed his eyes, laying back. “Mmm... oh...” His hips jerked suddenly. “Oh... that's it. Right there...” He gasped. “God, I think I could come just from this.”

Mark bit his lip, looking down at the returning erection, feeling the way Nicky was beginning to writhe affect him. It was like he was being fucked slowly, but there was no-one else there, he was just rocking by himself, cock hardening against his belly.

“You like that?” Mark asked. Nicky bit his lip, letting out a little gasp.

“God, yes...” Nicky gulped, moving a little faster. Mark looked down, realised the bottom of the base was pushing against the sheets, moving it slightly whenever Nicky rocked down. “I feel...” His eyes opened, fixing on Mark. “Get on. Fuck.” He closed his eyes, picking up the pace. “Ride me while I...” He cried out suddenly, running a hand down his stomach, and Mark thought he was about to start touching himself before he realised Nicky's hand was making slow, grasping circles on his belly. “I'm so fucking full, baby...” He panted. “You don't know...”

“Jesus.” Mark felt a surge of arousal, watching Nicky fuck himself so helplessly. He yanked off his clothes as quickly as he could, climbing on top. He didn't know if there was time to stretch, so he just shoved a lubed finger in, trying to spread it as generously as he could, slippery liquid spilling over Nicky's groin. He shoved in another quickly, scissored fast, then reached back to grasp Nicky, beginning to guide him in. It hurt, but he wasn't about to start complaining considering what Nicky had inside him. He sank down, heard Nicky yell, his hand still caressing his belly, the other grabbing Mark's hip.

“Yes...” Nicky sobbed, thrusting into him while he rocked. Mark reached back, getting a hand on the base and beginning to twist it slowly, saw Nicky arch hard, his mouth gaping wide like he was trying to scream but couldn't. He twisted a little faster, tilting it up trying to press against his prostate.

A tear ran down Nicky's cheek, his feet shifting on the blankets, knees bunched up. Mark lifted himself, dropped back down, and there was a sudden wretched shriek and Nicky came, his hand clawing hard enough at Mark's hip to leave bruises, his head tipping all the way back, spine bowing cruelly. Mark bent to kiss him, feeling both arms wrap around his neck, clinging to him.

“Still coming...” Nicky babbled, voice hoarse and confused. “Can't stop coming can'tstop I ohgodMark I can't I'm pleasegod I I I...” He cried out again, voice hoarse, and then he came again, spurting into him, overflowing, thrusting up hard. Mark groaned, trying to figure out if he should be panicked or just seriously turned on. He drove back instead, feeling the relentless pressure on his own prostate, knowing he wasn't too far off, not while Nicky was fucking himself against the sheets, sweat dripping down his temples.

“Gonna come.” Mark announced, though he didn't know if Nicky could even hear him. He was still jerking, looking almost unconscious. He drove back once more, felt it hit, and groaned out his release, biting at Nicky's shoulder to centre himself while Nicky fucked him helplessly through his orgasm.

“Oh god.” Nicky breathed after a minute. He'd stopped moving, was just lying with his arms spread wide, legs still twitching slightly on the mattress. Mark kissed his throat, sliding slowly off, heard a broken laugh when Nicky popped free, feeling the sudden gush of two orgasms trying to escape at once.

“Shit...” Mark gasped, rolling off sideways and landing on his back. Nicky started to giggle, sounding just a touch hysterical, and Mark started to laugh too, thrusting out a hand blindly and feeling it land on Nicky's chest, felt fingers twist into it a moment later. “Are you okay?”

“I'm okay.” Nicky bit out. He let out a deep breath, clawed one back in again, then huffed it out. “Fuck, that was intense.” Mark could feel his heart beating under the back of his hand. “Jesus.” Mark turned his head, watched eyes close. Open again. Close again. Nicky giggled again, squeezing his hand. “Oh wow.”

“Wow.” Mark agreed.

Nicky sat up slowly, his arms trembling as he propped himself up, looked over at Mark, who shuddered suddenly when he felt his muscles relax properly, the slow burst of cum that was starting to pool on the sheets. Nicky laughed, running a hand through it.

“Shower?”

 

*

 

Mark took a sip of beer, using the cover of the glass to glance sidelong at Nicky. He looked relaxed, in a decidedly uncomfortable way, was slouching back in the booth but sitting very particularly, his hips tilted slightly forward so he wasn't resting all his weight on the plug.

It was the second last one. Mark had helped him feed it in this morning after sucking him off. They'd figured out the best way to manage the insertion was if Nicky was relaxed, and if there was one thing Mark was good at it was relaxing Nicky. Once it was in it was okay. Nicky was getting used to the fullness, the stretch, and wasn't accidentally coming all over the place any more, though he said he was having little orgasms through the day without even getting hard, just because something would shift and knock his prostate. He said it was quite nice, like little fluttery spasms, and Mark thought maybe he was a little bit jealous, though not so jealous as to attempt what Nicky was.

He did look happy, though. Sort of dazed and goofy, beaming constantly at everyone, and occasionally his face would wrinkle up like he was about to sneeze, and then relax again, and he'd close his eyes, looking suddenly content.

“You're in a good mood.” Shane remarked. Nicky smiled slowly, his grin crawling across his face like a lazy caterpillar.

“Just very well rested.” He said, leaning his cheek on one hand. “This holiday's been good for me.”

The holiday had been nice, actually. The last six weeks had been a special kind of lunacy, but the year off had been thoroughly enjoyable. Mark had relaxed so much he'd gotten sick of it. They'd gone away, come home, then gone away again, just because there was nowhere specific to be, so they could go anywhere. They went to Paris for a couple of days. Venice. Nicky had wanted to go to America so they did that too, spent a couple of weeks in New York in the first few months off and had a grand time being anonymous and spending too much money on souvenirs.

But the last few months had just been chilled out. Hanging out, being domestic, doing all those things they never had time for when they were being shunted between bus and concert venue and TV station and hotel. Mark had started writing songs again, had never had time before, but he found himself being too content to do even that, not knowing what to say when everything was going so well. He couldn't exactly write something about heartbreak and loss when all he knew was making toasted sandwiches and playing strip Monopoly on the floor at three in the morning.

It was a complicated game. Mark wasn't even sure there were rules, though he did know if you went bankrupt you had to take off all your clothes. They'd never managed to actually get that far. He was pretty sure he'd managed to inhale a Hotel somewhere along the line, though it had been fun peeling the money off Nicky's sweaty back when they'd ended up fucking on top of the board. King's Cross Station had been stuck to his arse and they'd found Fleet Street under the couch a week later with a very suspicious laminate of white crust.

Kian laughed, picking up his own beer. “Two weeks lads, and then we're back. Fucking hell.”

“I know.” Shane sighed. “I'm actually quite looking forward to it, you know? Like, it's been amazing spending time with Gill and the kids, but I guess when you don't have it you realise how much you love it. It's been too long since someone screamed hysterically at me.”

“I'll do it if you like.” Nicky offered. Shane shook his head, laughing. “But I get ya. It's probably a bit easier for me, knowing I've got my family coming with me...” He reached over, squeezing Mark's hand. Mark squeezed back, smiling. “I love the hell out of you, kiddo.”

“Likewise.” Mark nodded, while Kian made retching noises opposite them. “Oh, shut up. You and Jodi are revolting as well.”

“Me and Jodi are all class.” Kian raised an eyebrow.

“I'm sure you are, slave.” Nicky winked. Kian looked confused, then started to blush, his eyes opening wide in realisation. He mumbled something that might have been 'fuck off', and hid his embarrassed grimace in his drink. Shane just looked confused.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Nicky laughed. “Inside joke.” He glanced at Mark, who was trying not to smirk too much.

“So how's it going with the ten years?” Shane asked. “Sex dried up yet?”

“Not at all.” Nicky shot back. “Last night Mark came in my hair while I sucked his balls.”

Mark didn't bother to blush, though Shane laughed awkwardly while Mark shot a put-upon look at his boyfriend, who winked. It wasn't untrue, but he supposed it was better than explaining the fact that Nicky was shifting a little at the table because he was trying not to come in his pants.

“How's the anniversary present going?”

Ah, there it was.

“What, the car seat covers Brian bought us?” Nicky asked, his face the picture of confusion. “Fine. He was right, Hello Kitty is definitely us.”

“No, the...” Shane leaned in, hiding his mouth in a way that was totally adorable. “You know.” He whispered. “My present.”

“What did you get me?” Nicky screwed up his face, looking at Mark. “Sorry, Shay, we got so many presents.”

“The...” Shane swallowed, his voice dropping lower. “Dildo.”

“Oh, the dildo!” Nicky said, way too loud, while Kian started laughing. “Is that what we're talking about Shane Filan from Westlife! The dildo you bought your bandmates as an anniversary gift!” He was raising his voice a little more while Shane began to sink in his chair, obviously trying to slide under the table. “The enormous dildo that you said I couldn't use.” Kian had his face almost on the table now, laughing hard, his back shaking. Mark laughed with him, covering his mouth against an embarrassing snort. “It's fine. Thank you for asking.”

“Have you um...” Shane didn't look like he wanted to ask this next question, but he'd come too far to back out now. Mark watched with interest as his face went a new shade of red. “Used it, then?”

“Not yet, no.” Nicky shrugged. “Haven't found the time. Pencilling it in for next Thursday. Marky? We got anything planned for next Thursday?”

“Not that I know of.” Mark shrugged. Ten days. Nicky could probably do it. He was close already, only had one more left and was taking what he had remarkably well. He was more worried at this point about the length of it, wasn't at all sure that the human body was designed for that. It'd be almost to Nicky's kidneys before it stopped. The width, though... yeah, he thought Nicky would probably be okay. “I might have to shuffle round a few things, but I'm sure we can squeeze it in.”

“I'm sure we can.” Nicky nodded. “Do you want me to take photos, Shay? I can text them to you if you like?”

“Erm... no that's okay.” Shane shook his head, already standing up. “Does anybody want another beer?”

“I'm quite full already.” Nicky raised an eyebrow, tapping his glass. Mark tried not to snicker. “But thanks, Shane. I'm sure I'm up to a bit more.”

 

*

 

Mark felt like he was in a training montage. Nicky was actually jogging on the spot, naked, his face purposeful. He did a couple of jumping jacks. Mark wasn't at all sure why. Then he boxed the air for a moment, puffing in determination.

“Right.” He nodded, looking at Mark. “We doing this?”  
  
“Are we?” Mark winced, looking at the toy. Though toy was a loose term. Device, maybe. Structure. Behemoth. Massive fucking dildo that was unambiguously called The Annihilator and was sitting on the bed, looking completely obscene. “How do you want to...”

“On all fours, I reckon.” Nicky nodded, sitting down on the bed. “Take the old one out, put the new one in.” He reached for the lube and pulled the dildo into his lap, beginning to drizzle. It was daunting, watching the thing slowly get slimy and slippery, Nicky's arm moving like he was icing a cake. After a minute the bottle was empty and Nicky was reaching for another one to fill in the dry gaps still all over it. Then Nicky began to rub it in, the lube squelching between his fingers. When he was done, he held it back to look at it. “Right.”

“Um...” Mark didn't know if he should try to stop this somehow, like throwing himself in front of a bus to protect a small child. He could see it coming at them in slow motion and was pretty sure if he didn't say something soon things were going to get really fucked up really quickly. Though he probably should have said that an hour ago when they'd unscrewed the showerhead and given Nicky a makeshift enema. It had been weird, standing there with the hose in Nicky's arse like he was watering the garden, feeling bizarrely unerotic while Nicky braced impatiently against the tiles, glancing occasionally at his waterproof watch.

“Ready?”

“Is there much point saying that this is a terrible idea?” Mark asked. Nicky rolled his eyes, standing up again. He was pulled into a kiss a minute later.

“We do it slow.” Nicky said. “I'm not stupid, okay? If it's too much, even for a second, I stop. I'm not killing myself to prove a point to Shane.”

Not killing himself, no. But he'd already come this far, his gorgeous, stubborn, competitive Nicky, and Mark had to admit it had been sort of fun until now, despite his concerns. Fucking him with the latest plug the other night had been a high point, watching Nicky shiver over and over again, clinging to him and shrieking until Mark was sure one of the neighbours should have called the police by now. Then sitting on his cock, facing Nicky's feet, and twisting it while Nicky had cried out, thrusting into him hard and fast. He just looked so _lost_ , like he'd slipped through into another dimension and wasn't even seeing Mark any more, was just riding this endlessly cresting wave, even while Mark had carefully pulled out the plug and fucked him, feeling the loose ripple of stretched walls around his cock.

“Okay.” Mark bit his lip when Nicky pushed back, climbing onto the bed again, his arse in the air as he crouched on elbows and knees. “What now?”

“Take it out.” Nicky instructed. Mark reached out, running a hand up his crack until he felt the square base. He tugged lightly, heard Nicky whine, and then it was starting to spread him, the black shape getting bigger while he opened up, then popping free. Mark put it to one side, bending down to have a look. Nicky looked stretched, and when Mark pressed a finger in it barely touched the sides. “Lube.” Nicky announced.

Mark nodded, grabbing the second bottle and flicking it back open. He drizzled a bit, then a bit more, watching it disappear into the dark canal. He was sort of interested now, watching Nicky's muscles stretched to their limits, the almost black, empty space where he'd been filled. He rubbed it in, feeling the slide, trying to make sure it was enough.

“How's that?”

“Fine.” Nicky shrugged. “What's it look like?”

“Erm...” Mark tilted his head, trying to think how to explain... “Dunno. Doesn't hurt?”

“Don't think so.” Nicky looked back over his shoulder. “Feels a bit odd, but no.” He winked at Mark. “Who knew, huh?”

“Hidden talents.” Mark agreed. “You're fucking mental.”

“I really am.” Nicky agreed. “Let's do this.”

“Okay.” Mark took a deep breath, reaching for the dildo. He felt more panicked than Nicky seemed to be, wasn't at all sure about this, though Nicky seemed utterly confident. He rubbed the small of the older boy's back, trying to think the best way to make this easy, then nudged slightly, feeling it tilt in his hand from the weight of it. “Ready?”

“Lay it on me.” Nicky laughed. Mark did too, despite his fears, and then pushed. “Oh.” Nicky whispered, hissing through his teeth. “That's different.”

“Is it?” Mark asked, nudging in the first inch. “How?”

“Ehm... it's like... oh. Oh!” Nicky gulped. “Stop. Just a second.” He breathed out shakily, head hanging between his arms. “The others were sort of pointed, you, know? Bit at a time? This is more...” He gulped. “Whoa.” He laughed, a high, tittering giggle. “It's like... blunt. Oh wow.”

“Are you going to be able to...”

“Yeah.” Nicky nodded. His voice seemed level enough, but it was trembling slightly. “Little more.”

“Okay...” Mark fed in another inch, watching closely while Nicky bit his lip, eyes falling shut. He didn't look in pain, just like he was concentrating. Then he fed in a little more. Nicky whimpered, hands curling into fists. This was about the same length as the plugs, now, everything else was going to be extra. “You're in about...” He squinted, trying to estimate. “Three inches, I guess? Just past the head.” He paused, waiting while Nicky relaxed a bit more, his free hand still making careful circles on the boy's lower back. “Keep going?”

“Yeah.” Nicky nodded. “I mean, we're usually up to seven with no problems, right?” He glanced back over his shoulder. “Halfway. Let's go for halfway.”

“Halfway.” Mark shrugged, pressing slowly, watching Nicky's arse accept it. There didn't seem to be that much resistance, but he was already spread that wide, so it wasn't the stretch that was the worry. It was the depth. He pushed deeper, then a little more, slowing down the push as it came to the halfway point. He heard Nicky cry out and stopped, panicked. “Shit, you okay?”

“Yep.” Nicky bit out. Then he moaned, sinking lower onto his elbows. “Oh fuck."

“Nicky?”

“Feels really good...” Nicky groaned, fingers scrabbling at the blankets while his front half sunk lower, back half tilting up. “Oh shit, tilt it down. Just a bit, I...” Mark did, angling it towards his prostate, heard a sob. “Fuck...” His knees shifted. He groaned again, elbows adjusting. “Suck me. Please. Suck me. I'm...” He gasped.

Mark obeyed, rolling onto his back and sliding underneath, one hand holding the dildo in place while the other fisted Nicky's cock, drawing it into his mouth. There was a cry, then a low whimper while he ran his tongue around the head. He pushed the dildo in a little more, figuring this was the best time while Nicky was distracted, heard a hoarse, delighted yelp.

“Deeper.” Nicky pleaded. “God, Mark....” Mark looked up, catching eyes that were looking at him, Nicky's head hung low so he could watch. It was a weird view, upside down while Nicky's face flushed, eyes bright. Mark moaned around the cock in his mouth, the desperate want affecting him and making him harden despite his concern. “Yes...” Nicky whispered. “Yes... Jesus, that's it. Yeah...” He shuddered, body relaxing slightly, and Mark felt the toy slip further in unintentionally, drawn by grasping muscles, his hand adjusting on the base to counteract the slide of lube. He nudged a little further, heard Nicky whimper.

“So full.” He breathed. Mark felt his cock twitch in his pants, wished he had a hand free to take care of it, but one was on the dildo and the other was holding Nicky's cock still while he bobbed, lifting his head to take more, swallowing around the rivulets of fluid filling his mouth. “Ow. Wait. Ow.”

Mark pulled off, looking up at him, Nicky's cock nudging him lightly on the cheek. Waited for some confirmation, something to tell him to keep going, or that this idea was way too mad and needed to be called off. Nicky bit his lip, one of his hands stretching underneath to tousle Mark's hair.

“Just a minute.” He took a breath, stomach bulging slightly above Mark's head as he filled his lungs. “I'm okay. Just need a minute.”

“I love you.” Mark said quietly. Nicky nodded, fingers running clumsily down his cheek.

“I love you too.” He whispered. “Thanks for doing this with me.”

“What, proving a stupid point to Shane?”

“Yeah, that, and...” Nicky shrugged. “I don't know. It's sort of been a fun thing to do together. Having someone who cares enough to fret about me but is still supportive enough to get involved when I want to do something mad and pointless.”

Mark shrugged, not knowing what to say. He hadn't even thought about it. It was just what he did, join Nicky in whatever ridiculous adventure he was getting himself into.

“We could do other things together, you know.” Mark pointed out. “We could, like... learn to cook, or go wine-tasting, or get a hobby. We could go bowling together.”

“No we couldn't.” Nicky rolled his eyes. “Our lives are mental. All we do is run across the world, get screamed at and never get any sleep and try to behave like functional role models on the telly. We were never going to... to grow vegetables or go antiquing or any of that. Anyway, we'd be bored out of our minds. At least this is interesting.”

“I'm not interesting the rest of the time?”

“Course you are. But once in a while I want to do something mad that isn't going to end up as a press-statement or in an interview, or stuck in our profiles next to eye colour and favourite food.” Nicky laughed. “Can you imagine? Hobbies: snooker, football, and learning how to take a massive dildo.” Mark chuckled, rolling his eyes. “It's like Kian and Jodi playing out the master/slave thing. You've gotta get a release somehow, even if it is hilarious to listen to.”

“It is.” Mark smirked. “Remember that time we found the riding crop in his luggage?”

“Ooh, that was brilliant.” Nicky laughed, the dildo shaking in Mark's hand slightly at the vibrations running through his body. “Teach him not to lock his suitcase.”

“He did, in fairness.” Mark pointed out. “You broke the padlock and went rummaging, because you thought he'd nicked your shirt.”

“He had.”

“I know.” Mark rolled his eyes. “How are you doing?”

“Not bad. Ready for a little more, I think.” Nicky looked down. “How much left?”

“Ehm...” Mark slid out from underneath, sitting up for a look. “I'd say... four inches? Five?”

“We can do that.” Nicky shrugged. “Fuck it, the lad I was shagging before you was eight, so that's not a new challenge.”

“So you settled for a smaller cock.” Mark teased. Nicky laughed, shaking his head.

“No, I chose a lad who makes me really happy.” He glanced back over his shoulder. “Ten years, babe. I know that sounds a lot, but I reckon we've just started, don't you? It was all a bit of a blur, really. Though I do remember the first time you said you loved me.”  
  
“Do you?” Mark remembered it too. The very moment, the preceding panic, and then the kiss following, the breathless hug, the whispered echo of his own words. “Tell me.” He pushed the dildo a little further, heard a whimper.

“Um...” Nicky sounded distracted, but not in any pain. “It was when you were about to leave for the airport. I was sick, I couldn't go... somewhere.” South Africa. Nicky had joined them a few days later when he'd stopped shitting himself long enough to leave the house. He'd been all pale and sweaty when Mark had left, was throwing up nonstop and was basically surviving on iced tea, sitting miserably in a London hotel room. “And you hugged me when you were going, and you said 'call me if you need me and I'll be straight back' and I said that was mad, you shouldn't have to do that for me, and you said you'd do anything for me, and I asked you why, and you said...”

“Because I love you.” Mark finished. “Still true.”

“I know.” Nicky smiled. “Because you're shoving a massive dildo in my arse, even though we both know I'm an idiot.”

“You're my idiot.” Mark replied fondly.

“You're my idiot, too.” Nicky laughed. “How much left?”

“Two inches, if you don't count the balls. Can you do it?”

“I can do anything with you here.” Nicky laughed confidently. Mark leaned forward, stretching his neck for a kiss. He could get closer now that his hand was only about four inches from Nicky's arse, and he let his tongue slide into Nicky's mouth, heard a soft moan. “Come on.” He murmured. “Let's show Shane how we do this.”

“Let's not.” Mark laughed, nudging a little more in. It was slightly thicker at the base, but Nicky didn't seem to be having trouble. He reached down with a free hand, rubbing his belly, and when Mark ducked his head to look he realised there was a slight bulge there, just swelling through Nicky's skinnier than usual waistline. He reached under to feel it, pressed his hand against it. “That's weird.”

“It's sort of nice.” Nicky shrugged. “Like being really full.” He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “I'm gonna come in a minute.” He announced. Mark kissed him again, settling down alongside so he could watch his face, stroking back the hair hanging sweatily in his face. His eyes were fluttering closed, then blinking open again, looking dazed. “Last bit.” He murmured. “Do it.”

“Yep.” Mark pushed and then... oh, that was it. Nicky gasped, his whole face slackening. His hands fisted the sheets, gripping hard. “Okay?”

“Jesus, yes...” He panted. “Fuck me with it. Now. I'm gonna...” He whined, biting it back. “Now. Shit. Now.”

“Okay.” Mark sat back up, getting his fingers around the base, gripping hard, and tugged slightly, felt it slide out an inch or so. Didn't want to go slamming it in, so kept it shallow, pushing it back in again and starting a slow rocking movement. Nicky groaned, beginning to push back.

“God, yes...” He gasped. “Fuck. Fuck... oh, _Mark!_ ” His yelp was long, whistling into a whining cry over the course of long seconds, his throat sounding raw and used when he finally stopped and whispered Mark's name, head hanging low again, hips moving. Mark just held on tight, letting him do the work, his free hand going underneath and clasping around a throbbing erection, feeling it slide in his hand through the lube that seemed to be everywhere.

“Nicky...” He breathed. “Jesus, that's hot.”

“Ungh...” Nicky managed, eyes squeezing shut. His back was bowing hard, tilting the dildo forward, and he cried out, whole body shuddering, the vibrations echoing up through the slab of silicone Mark was gripping tightly. “So big. So fucking...” He cried out again, and that was it. He made a noise Mark had never heard before. Something high and pained and so so lost Mark was almost seeing stars from the sound of it. His ears filled with Nicky, his hand filling with streams of cum that seemed to shoot forever, painting his fingers, ribboning over the bed while Mark mouthed the small of his back, wanting a way to crawl inside Nicky's skin.

He collapsed a moment later, shivering with tormented aftershocks that forced sobbing moans out of him, body writhing on the bed.

“Take it out.” He gasped. “Take it out, take it out.”

Mark did, pulling slowly, carefully, until at least it popped free, slick and as big as he remembered it.

That had been in Nicky. That had been inside Nicky.

He put it carefully down, turned back to his partner, watched him shake, his hole gaping too wide, edges all puffy, looking abused and sore. Mark bent, licking over it, trying to soothe, heard a giggling sob.

“No. Leave it. Too much...” Nicky gasped. Then rolled over, wincing as his arse was crushed beneath him, his knees curling up to redistribute his weight. “Holy fuck.” He was wet and sticky all over, covered in the cum he'd landed on and the lube that seemed to be everywhere. They'd need new sheets. Fuck, they'd need a new bed. He ignored the mess and lay down beside him, pulling him into a kiss.

“You did it.”

“I did it.” Nicky gave him a trembling grin. “I'm never doing it again.”

“Please don't.” Mark laughed. “I couldn't take the stress.”

“For you, I won't.” Nicky said seriously. Then his eyes cleared. “Oh shit. Phone. Grab my phone.”

“Why?”

“Get my phone.” Nicky said again, raising an eyebrow. “I'm not walking anywhere for a bit. Help me out.”  
  
Mark shrugged, climbing up and grabbing the phone on the dresser on the other side of the room. He brought it back over, handing it to Nicky, who began to press buttons.

“What are you doing?”

“Shhh...” Nicky looked up, dropping him a wink. “Oh, hi Shay. How are you? That's excellent.” He nodded for a moment, sounding concerned. “Look, I just thought I'd call and tell you something.”

Mark covered his mouth to hide a laugh. Nicky smirked, taking his hand.

“Thanks for the anniversary gift, mate. Oh, and also?” He laughed, sounding breathless. “Suck it.”

He closed the phone, tossed it away to bounce across the mattress, then gave it the finger. Mark sniggered, laying back down to drape an arm over his chest. Nicky picked up his hand, kissing it.

His eyes fell closed a few moments later, breaths evening out. Mark watched him drop off to sleep, then kissed his forehead and closed his own eyes.

He was so glad Nicky was his idiot.

 


End file.
